The instant inventions relates, generally, to the field of telecommunications, and, more specifically, to telephones that are suited for bridging more than one user onto a telephone conversation in progress.
At the present state of the art, when multiple single line telephones are camped onto a single line, a number of problems occur. First, the amplitude of the incoming signal is reduced to each of the handsets. Second, the amplitude of the outgoing voice signal is diminished as more. Finally, the local telephone carrier typically charges for the number of extensions connected to a telephone trunk line. If the telephone carrier checks the line while multiple phones are operating, the carrier will charge an increased usage rate.
There are no solutions to this problem that are simple and inexpensive to implement.